emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Spriglet
Statistics Name: Spriglet son of Sprig Race: Night Elf Sex: Male Class: Warrior Guild: Fatality Description Spiky sea Green hair, defined cheek bones, tall slender muscular body with broad shoulders. Personality Stargazer who likes to stare up at the moon and stars, while contemplating the best way to maim or kill an opponent. Goals and motivators Keeping the forest safe and slaughtering anyone who try’s to harm it. Loves the thrill of combat, and how his heart races in the heat of battle. Feels exhilarated when his enemy’s body falls to the ground. A typical quote If your spirit can’t give back to the earth, maybe your blood will. Background Spig (Spriglets father) wanted the young Night Elf to follow in his foot steps and become a great druid. So he sent his son to Cenarion Enclave to study with other druids. The young night elf exceeded all of the Elders expectation, when it came to the trials of combat. He had hopes of becoming a great feral master someday. Unfortunately for Spriglet concerns were being raised in the healing arts, when he attempted to use the earths energies to heal a wounded dear or when he tried to call down the powers of the moon to defend him self in combat. He voiced his concerned to the elders and they told him that perhaps the great bear is suppressing his abilities. “What should I do?” Spriglet asked. “Meditate “was the only thing the elders told him. Spriglet spent long hours meditating, while watching the other druids surpass him in their magical studies. After a year the Elders realized that Spriglet would not be able to call on the forces of Nature. The boys father was called down to Darnassus. They were both brought to the the Moon Well in the Cenarion Enclave to talk to the Elders. "I am sorry Sprig and Spriglet, but your path is not here. You fighting prowess is unmatched by the other pupils here Spriglet, perhaps your spirit is more akin to that of the warrior." was all that was said. Spriglet was disappointed by the Elders decision, but his father was not. "Spriglet do not ever be saddened by who you are." Spriglet smiled at his fathers words. The next day they ventured to the Warrior's Terrace where he started his training. The weapon masters were pleased with the Spriglet’s talent and spent many years training him well. Through his training his father supported him and when the time came for him to venture out into the world his father came to give him these last words. "Son, it is my time to Sleep. I must travel to the Emerald Dream." A tear rolled from Spriglet's cheek as his father said these words. "Do not worry my Son, I will be back in a couple of hundred years. Know that I love you and I know you will serve Cenarius in your own way. I am proud of you". The next day Spriglet's father left him to venture into the Emerald Dream. Ever since the Warrior has been protecting the forest and dealing death to those that would try to destroy it. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Warrior